medievaluniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Story: The Vyorimalese War
This story is composed of multiple loose stories of individuals who fight for either the Zarioth Empire, the Arkhaena Kingdom, the Iorka Clans or the Hogarkh Clans. But all tales are situated in the same area. Story I: The Vorgayol retreat A story about a female Zarothian Grey Cloak called Aerva Allotherii, she is the an important individual in the events of the first setback of the Zarioth Empire. Chapter 1: Welcome to Vyorim A big fleet of ships was smoothly but silently sailing thorugh a thick mist towards the Elven port Anharuini. I stood on the deck along with my superior, Sinaero Fholovif and Xarvuy Igilhoth, the Commander of the Sixth Prime Zariothan Expeditionairy Force. "We are near to the Elven port, wake up your men. They're first to set off, I want you and your forces to scout the borders and search for potential holes in the Iorka defences." Xarvuy said. Sinaero nodded his head and left. Just before I decided to leave Xarvuy spoke to me. "Aerva, I want you to go even deeper into the enemy territory. More specificly the city Vorgayol. If Sinaero ask you anything you show him this..." He said while handing me a letter. It had the Imperial seal on it meaning it was of the highest importance. "What would you like me to do...?" I asked. "What you're trained to do, scout, kill, gather intelligence...And return alive...Once you've entered the city you must open the letter and do what is says." Xarvuy said before he too left. I looked at the letter and putted it into my bag. About half an hour later we finally reached the port and as the troops, being aided by Elves, unloaded the ships we departed already, only to be seen by some few men. At nightfall we gathered at the meeting point where Sinaero with his most trusted men were waiting for the others, he had enough horses for everyone with him. "Ah, Aerva, you've finally arrived." He said as soon as he saw me despite I was wearing one of our Grey Cloaks which had a white colour now to blend with the snow filled landscape. "Yes master, are th others yet to arrive?" I asked. He nodded and looked around at the snowy landscape as if fearing for enemy scouts. "Is something the matter?" I asked. He nodded again and said: "Yes, i've already sent out Ludger to get me an Iorka soldier. He returned unharmed but the soldier claims they've got a Dragon at their command. Grave news but it has yet to be proven." Sinaero said. After 20 minutes we were at full force and began to move off towards the borders. Sinaero chose the highest available spot to scout the borders. A hill that the native Elves once called Shahul Urthorg. While setting up our camp there I ordered some men to go ahead and scout the nearby area. Once we had set up camp Sinaero began giving his orders. Most of the men were to scout a big piece of the border, even beyond if possible. Others were to hunt for food and herbs and the remaining men had to guard the camp. Late in the night when most of the men had returned we sat together near a magical campfire, Sinaero had teached himself how to make a campfire that can only be seen when you are about 3 meter near it. We were all eating together, chatting and laughing about past memories, but I saw Sinaero was distracted. His eyes were set to one thing, the mountain chains several miles past the borders, he was looking at the tops as if searching for something. It came to my mind that he might believe the Iorka soldier's lies. I looked as well to see if there maybe would be something to see. Maybe I'm a Half-Elf as I can see far away things as if they're close-by, but sometimes its more of a curse then a blessing. Like that time when i saw Pjervi getting executed because Sinaero asked me to tell what was happening. But I believe i saw something moving for a minute at the tops. There were also ancient ruins all over the place. I did not heed it any longer and went to sleep. The next morning I woke up early for some reason, they usually wake me up when Sinaero wishes to speak to me. I got dressed and walked around a bit until i came to the edge of the hill. I looked at the immense open space that lay before me and noticed something moving. It was only for a second and I could not see what it was. I stood there looking for several minutes until someone called me and I left. "What is it Lazkar?" I said while nearing the man who called for me. "Sinaero wishes to speak to you again. He seems a bit nerveus, i'd hurry up if i were you." Lazkar explained. I went to Sinaero's tent to find out what he wants to talk to me about. "Aerva, good. We're going to break up the camp immediatly. We need to hurry up and move." Sinaero said with a slightly shaking voice. "Is something the matter?" I asked. Sinaero nodded and said: "Death is nearing. Not long ago a messenger came to report us we had to fall back. The Elven scouts had made their way deep into the enemy territory and sighted a great host coming to us.". "How far are they?" I asked. "Close enough for their scouts to be here already." Sinaero said. When he said that i remembered the short moment i thought i saw something. It was no imagination, it must have been a scout. "Sir, I think tha-" I was interrupted by a lot of commotion going on in the camp. We left Sinaero's tent and saw some of our men were holding an Iorka scout captive. "Where did you find this man!?" Sinaero shouted. "He was spying around the camp! Got some balls coming close to us, he was only 5 meters away from us." A Grey Cloak said. "Speak you dog! Where are your friends!?" Sinaero said while grabbing the scouts throat. The scout did not answer and kept looking angrily. "Not much of a talker are you? Aight, Aerva, get rid of him...!" Sinaero said. The scout seemed to be shocked that he'd be executed, he would have expected we'd take him in as a prisoner. I took him to the edge of the hill to a steep point. "Last chance to talk..." I said before throwing him off. "Do as you wish. I shall meet my gods, while you shall burn with the rest of your kin. Arkhali will be mercifull to me, for I am one of her children. But you are an invader and shall be punished!" He replied. "As you wish..." I said with a sigh before throwing him of the hill, he screamed while falling towards a set of sharp rocks. Chapter 2: Reporting the findings He lay there, dead, penetrated by the rocks. I looked at the fields again and saw some crows flying out of the bushes. "Pyrus Noventea!" I shouted while sending a big fireball at the bushes. It had the same effect as a small explosion and the bushes were lit on fire, I checked from the distance to see if there was anything. A burning corpse, the scouts were all over the field. Then, countless arrows were being fired towards the camp from the field. "Inpervious Clypeum!" I shouted while casting a magical shield in fron tof me which protected me against the arrows. I heard some screams from the camp and saw that some of our men were hit. "Take what you can! But leave immediatly!" I shouted at the rest of the men. Sinaero came running towards me and casted a spell towards the field: "Azhuurai Nomivholtrez Igholioz!" He fired a giant firestorm towards the fields to burn every bush, tree or simply vegetation to destroy all hiding spots and if possibly, all scouts. "Aerva! Go, I will hold them off!" He yelled. I shook my head and showed the imperial letter. Sinaero cursed and murmered something about me not being ready for this. "I am ready...! I can do this! But you never want to give me the chance, you're afraid I might get hurt!" I yelled at him. "I'm not afraid you might get hurt, everyone gets hurt sometime. I'm afraid you might never return..." He said with a low and sad voice. I remembered the stories he told when his wife and he were together in the Grey Cloak ranks. She died...and Sinaero was not allowed to rescue her in fear thet he too might be captured. "I will return...You know me..." I said. He took something out of his pocket and said: "Here, take this. It's a pendant that enhances magical strength. I'm giving you this, but promise me you will give it back to me when you're done." He said. "Sinaero, we've loaded the wounded and the dead! We're ready to leave!" Someone shouted. Sinaero nodded and said: "Don't you dare to die...!" before leaving. We each went another way. Sinaero went east to the Elven port where are men were stationed and I went south to the swamps to evade the scouts and host of the Iorka Clans. I waited in the swamps for the night to come, it will be easier that way. The time began to pass while i sat there hidden under a rock near a small lake, beasts were hearable all around me. I had my sword drawn already in case i'd need it. After some time all began to become quiet, such thing is always a bad omen. I did not heed it and tried to sleep for a bit. Later that night I woke up and prepared myself to leave just before I heard something. I turned around with my sword but saw nothing. There was again no sound either. I took my bag and left as quickly as I could. When being about halfway I saw lights to my right, far in the north, the Iorka host was passing. I looked at it for a moment, wondering what might happen to them when they're unprepared against our forces and what might happen to our forces when they're too late to react to the enemy attack. A falling rock behind me was enough reason to react as fast as one is able to. I swung my sword behind me and wounded a beast that tried sneaking up on me. I saw it was a giant spider, alas, there were many spiders. "What in Nighvora's name!? Call your shadow demons back Daemonica.In the name of Iluminae, I shall purge this realm of these beasts!" I yelled before attacking the spiders. They did not seem to be planning on leaving before having paralyzed me. I defended myself as hard as I could but found myself surrounded and soon overwhelmed. My last chance was a Thokra Ilamii, also known as the Light Purge. However, when I use it now, the Iokra host will spot me and likely be able to catch me as I'm already exhausted and unable to flee. When a spider eventually was able to sting me I decided to use the Thokra Ilamii before the venom spreads throughout my body. "In the name of the Allmother Ayaleva and her daughter Iluminae, the goddess of Light. I condemn you, Thokra Ilamii!" I shouted before casting the Light Purge and killing all the spiders in the process. As I fell down due to the spider's venom I saw lights from torches coming my way. Meanwhile at Anharuini... Sinaero and the others arrived at the Elven port, Sinaero himself immediatly went to Xarvuy Igilhoth to report. He passed many tents and asked many men where to find him before he finally got there. "Sir, I and the rest of the Grey Cloaks have returned! As you might already know a big Iorka host is headed this way." Sinaero said. "Yes Captain, I am aware of that fact...is Aerva still with you...?" Xarvuy asked. "Negative Sir. She left on the mission you assigned her to." Sinaero replied. "So you've seen the imperial emblem...nevertheless, I gave her that mission because I have confidence in her that she will complete it and return back safely." Xarvuy said while looking through the window. "We've just arrived and we're already going to war...I hoped the men could've rested a bit first. But if Spaegela wants us to fight, so be it..." Xarvuy said. Chapter 3: In the den of the enemy I woke up and found myself in some sort of cage made of wood. I was clothed in some rags and all of my equipment was gone. I looked around and saw there were many more cages arranged in a circle, most of them were filled with either prisoners or corpses. "Finally, you're awake." I heard someone say. "I'm an Elven scout, I know who you are. You're a Grey Cloak, a Zorvathian. You can get us out of here, right? Surely you can, you're a practicer of high magic, I-" He tried to say before I interrupted him. "Be silent you fool. There's a dark presence here...I think its a Noktha Magrica..." I said. A man stepped towards the middle of the circle and looked around as if choosing. "Yes, we're going to take that one!" He said while pointing towards a cage with an Elven peasant. "What!? No, please! Don't, I don't wanna die!" He screamed while they opened his cage and pulled him out. "What are they going to do...?" I asked. "No idea, but they never come back so it can't be good." He answered. We heard a scream followed by a flash coming from a little bit further. The Elven scout sighed. "How frequent do they take people...?" I asked him. "Depends on his mood..." He said. "Who is HE...?" I asked. "I euhm...I think its best we'd stop talking for now, he's...there..." The scout said frightened. I looked and confirmed my suspicion, a Necromancer. I've never encountered one before but we've learned to recognise their aura, and here I am. Trapped in a cage with a Necromancer choosing people. It wouldn't be a suprise if he resurrected some fallen soldiers or people and let them fight prisoners... "I know what happened to the prisoners..." I said. "What do you mean?" He asked. "That's a Necromancer. He probably resurrected someone and made the prisoners fight them. These prisoners would be resurrected as well after the fight." I said. The Necromancer himself seemed to be looking for a next candidate. "Aaaah, how the stench of fear amuses m-...That smell...fear...but not fear to die..." He began to say and turned himself to me. "Tell me, what is your name? And from what realm are you...?" He asked me. "My name is of no concern to you, and I'm sure you know from which realm I come." I answered him. "Trying to be stubborn eh...? No problems, you'll just make it harder for yourself and more enjoyable for me..." He said while reaching out to my head and he began to cast a spell. A crippling pain raged through my head as he finished casting it. "Nooooo, noooooooo, noooooooooooo!" I began to yell. He seemed to be having trouble with keeping control of the spell. A minute after he had cast the spell it stopped violently. I somehow reverted the spell and strengthened it in force making the Necromancer fly backwards. "You! How dare you!? Puny Zorvathian! You shall burn in the depths of Daemonica!" He yelled, he ordered some men to open my cage and bring me to the fighting area. A wide circle shaped area surounded with poles marking the fighting area. Several corpses lay in the fighting area. "Lakhu has told me this foreigner defiles our land! He has requested to finish her off personally!" A big Iorka soldier said, likely the leader of this host. The Necromancer, who seems to be called Lakhu, spoke some words in an ancient tongue and began to resurrect the corpses. Light began to shine from their eyes and slowly they stood up. "Minions of the spawns of Hell, kill that female!" Lakhu shouted, the dead began to walk towards me. "Arva Akhul, Oltvag!" I casted a blast spell that sent the dead to the back of the arena. "Hahaha, do you really think a mere blast spell can kill them...Noooo...They're stronger then that. And here they come again..." Lakhu said, probably to mock me. I knew of no spell able to break a Necromancer's spell and was trapped in this arena. I had many ideas, but most of these ended in me having to go over the poles. Then i knew it. "Ilipto Vayerem Ughkorth!" I yelled as I casted an old spell. A big flash blinded everyone (aside from the undead), when they were able to see again I was gone. At the cages the Elven scout was looking towards the arena and cursed, thinking the battle ended with yet another death. A kind of orb with a black inside and a blueish tint at the sides appeared in front of him. "Warp spell 5, never ceases to amaze me..." Chapter 4: Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Chapter 7: Chapter 8: Chapter 9: Chapter 10: Story II: Chapter 1: Chapter 2: Chapter 3: Chapter 4: Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Chapter 7: Chapter 8: Chapter 9: Chapter 10: Story III: Chapter 1: Chapter 2: Chapter 3: Chapter 4: Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Chapter 7: Chapter 8: Chapter 9: Chapter 10: Story IV: Chapter 1: Chapter 2: Chapter 3: Chapter 4: Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Chapter 7: Chapter 8: Chapter 9: Chapter 10: Story V: Chapter 1: Chapter 2: Chapter 3: Chapter 4: Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Chapter 7: Chapter 8: Chapter 9: Chapter 10: Story VI: Chapter 1: Chapter 2: Chapter 3: Chapter 4: Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Chapter 7: Chapter 8: Chapter 9: Chapter 10: Category:Horakoeri Category:Fiction